User talk:PVX-Justing6
If you hit Ctrl+Shift+H in-game, it'll hide your HUD. Pretty fun to run around with that on and your view zoomed all the way in. :D --71.229.204.25 02:33, 14 November 2007 (CET) HUD?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:37, 14 November 2007 (CET) ur health bar and skills and all that crap [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 02:38, 14 November 2007 (CET) How do you people find me?!? Justing6 10:55, 7 February 2008 (EST) And again I will test how long it take you to find me by asking how to put a picture in your sign. Justing6 10:56, 7 February 2008 (EST) :No problem. First you need a picture, you need to upload it so it's your own person. Use Upload file and save it as some like Justing6_siggypic. Then you check raw signature and do something like [[User:Justing6|'Justing']]''6'' 19px (this will make you a slightly fancier signature). After that you can do two things, I'll say what I prefer. I usually make a site where I put all this text, for you it would be here. Then you just add all the text you want in your sig there. Finally you add to the box saying signature under my preferences (where raw signature can also be found). You're signature will look like this then: [[User:Justing6|'Justing']]''6'' (with random image). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:14, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Yes, I do know that is the companion cube, and yes, I beat that game. Now, how do you get the pictures to the right resolution to upload? Seems a big picture wouldn't work, haven't tried this though. Justing6 22:50, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Edit:Yes if forgot to indent.....Justing6 22:51, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::You add 19px the 19px makes the picture 19 pixels big, which is how big it should be. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:01, 9 February 2008 (EST) Sorry to bother but... I forgot how to link pages to another site from wiki. I had it working all nice and linking from my Guildwiki page but... Well, lets just say somehow it got deleted. I re-made it with the same name, but it would be nice to know how to link sites again. Thank-you. Justing6 20:01, 15 February 2008 (EST) :It is randomly switching between the two pages now, so I guess that is Guildwiki's problem.... :^That was me, and I figured it out. Justing6 15:31, 18 February 2008 (EST) Cracked Sundering Yes sundering does stack. please read the comments on this build.Zeecron 20:12, 2 March 2008 (EST) How to slash? Can some1 show me how to slash out a word if I was going to change a comment? I know it is word but not sure what the command is. Justing6 12:54, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Take out the omething from and -- The Assassin 20:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::So it's to slash? Justing6 11:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::: yh its pretty much like that for everything like bold and italics and font color etc.... That Twin 10:44, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I kinda figured that out over those six months... [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 14:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) My Trial Build? Any idea how I can get people to see it? Or does it just sit in trial for months because no one gives me any feedback. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 18:50, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Your sig When you click the image, you should automatically go to your userpage. This is done like this: #REDIRECT User:Justing6 Press "edit" at an image and add that in. I'll just do it for you now. Please remember this for any next sigs. Dragnmn talk 16:01, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :.....Try clicking my sig's picture. IT GOES TO MY USERPAGE. OMG who would have thought it? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 19:09, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::The redirect has always been there--Isn't it just automatically put there? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 10:22, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::It hasn't always been there. I put it there. It's not automatically done. Dragnmn talk 13:53, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 23:41, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Any way to get people to see my build? Or just let it rot. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 23:41, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It would help if you can get it featured. It also helps to put a link on your userpage. You don't have much choice. Dragnmn talk 07:12, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yea, featured would help, but how to get that I have no idea. Put it on my userpage though. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 21:45, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Edit count? Ok, I have 35 edits over all wikis, but 0 on pvx? Just from my talk page I have over 10, and I have posted 2 builds (even if they both got trashed...) Did it reset the count after pvx changed their look, changed their servers, or just because I was inactive? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 05:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fixed Sig Finally noticed I left of the g >.< [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'usting']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 06:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC)